


The Legends Are True

by itsybitsyish



Category: Doctor Who, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Beer, Crossover, Food, Gen, Hamburgers, Legends, Martin and Ray geek out over the TARDIS, Memories, Parents, Plot Twist, TARDIS - Freeform, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), just running with an idea that popped into my head, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: The Doctor had heard many, many stories about the Waverider and its crew when she was only a child.Now, she finds herself on board the legendary ship and meeting the heroes she'd been told those incredible tales about!But, things become complicated when she meets the captain, who turns out to be a link to her past she hadn't counted on ever finding.*I have (possibly) temporarily abandoned this work, but completely reworked it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824766*





	1. In Which The Doctor Meets The Legends

It had been a relatively quiet day on the Waverider, and the crew were enjoying some down time.  
Well, except for Ray, who never had been very good with having nothing to do; he had chosen to work on some new improvements to his suit.  
Everything was peaceful and calm, a nice change from the usual routine.  
But then, around noon, there came a foreign whooshing sound toward the middle of the ship, followed by surprised cursing from Mick.

  
It didn't take long for most of the crew to locate what had emitted the noise, Mick staring widely at the weird blue phone box standing in the kitchen by the beverage machine he'd been about to use.  
Sara wanted to knock on the door, but something kept her from doing it.  
The lights were on, and there was a soft humming coming from inside.   
Someone had to be in there. Maybe two someone's. Definitely not more, the thing wasn't all that big, really.  
"All right, so now what?" Jax asked, thinking that something ought to be happening.  
Leonard walked up to it curiously, placing his hand flat against the wood. It was warm, as if the sun had been shining on it. Or, as if it were alive.

  
He pulled his hand away a few inches, then knocked on the door. It seemed the obvious and only thing to do, really.   
A muffled 'Hang on a tick!' could be heard, before the door opened and a thin, pale blonde with sparkling brown eyes came out, closing the door behind her.  
She looked around at the kitchen, correctly supposing that she'd found herself aboard some type of spaceship.  
"Hello! Sorry about the intrusion. Complete accident." She grinned unabashedly, her manner similar to that of a friendly puppy. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."  
"Captain Hunter." Rip introduced himself as he came into the room and over to her, looking over at the blue box before returning his gaze to the Doctor.  
His manner wasn't friendly, nor was it unfriendly - this was a highly unusual scenario, and Rip wanted to keep things neutral as he felt his way through this.  
He'd been in the middle of a bath when Gideon had informed him of a ship having boarded . He'd swiftly dried himself off, dressed, and went to find out just what it was that was taking place.

  
"So, you're a doctor, traveling in a phone box?" He asked calmly, trying to figure this out. It was just so bizarre...   
He'd expected something far more insidious than a blue phone box and a cheery blonde in the kitchen.  
The Doctor smiled, his name sounding familiar to her. "I'm the Doctor, and technically, yes, I travel in a phone box." She answered, looking beyond him to the counter where Mick's lunch was sitting. "Ooh, cheeseburgers! Can't remember the last time I had one... And, Tim Tams! It's been ages since I've had those, too..."  
Rip frowned, looking confused. "Um, all right... But, how did you get here? There's no way you should have been able to come aboard. "It should have been impossible! There are countless heavy-duty security measures in place, which were impossible to break until you came along."  
The Doctor shrugged. "To be fair, the TARDIS is far more technologically advanced than your ship."  
Rip raised an eyebrow at the blue box, which looked less then impressive. He also thought it could use a fresh coat of paint. "Is that what you call it? Well, I hardly think your 'TARDIS' could possibly be any better than the Waverider."

  
The Doctor's mouth opened slightly, taking in the name. She'd heard of the Waverider, long ago in bedtime stories her mother had told her each night; tales filled with adventure, fraught with danger, and full of heroes. Legends, if you will.  
The Doctor had created more stories about the ship, and its crew, in her mind. Even acting them out with friends in play.  
"Hang on a second, you said you're Captain Rip Hunter?" She asked in a hushed tone, trying to contain herself. "The Captain Rip Hunter?"  
"Actually, he only told you his rank and last name, but you're entirely correct." Martin pointed out factually, as the crew realised he was right.  
Rip didn't think too much of it, considering that his name wasn't exactly unknown. "What of it?"  
The Doctor beamed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Wow, this is incredible!" She nearly squealed, looking at each of them in turn. "The Waverider, and its crew... I never thought... Well, I mean to say, I never thought the legends were true..."  
She couldn't help hopping up and down in glee.  
As a child, there had been a part of her that had been so sure that the stories her mother had told her were true, and now it had turned out she'd been right!

  
"You've heard of us?" Jax asked, wondering just what sort of legends had been told of them.  
"It's not that surprising, considering how much we've screwed with history." Mick stated, taking a swig of his ice cold beer. "Hey, maybe now I'm famous I'll finally get that orgy I've wanted since I was fifteen."  
Leonard crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "What I want to know is what she really wants here. After all, what are the odds that someone accidentally stumbles onto a ship like the Waverider when we happen to have who knows how many people after our asses?"  
"Actually, that's a good point." Ray put in, nodding in agreement.  
"You say that as if I don't usually have anything decent to add to the mix." Leonard turned his piercing eyes on the dark-haired man, who cleared his throat and looked slightly uncomfortable.  
The Doctor couldn't help but drool slightly as Mick picked up that delicious looking burger.  
He took a big bite, stuffing a good third of it into his mouth.

  
Rip blinked. She didn't seem to be much of a threat. Of course, that could be an act...  
"If your coming here was accidental, then you'll have no problem getting back in your blue box and leaving." He said, his tone firm but not harsh.  
The Doctor licked her lower lip. "Well, the thing is that something's gone bonkers with one of the energy systems. I'll need a bit of time to repair it. That's the entire reason I had to land here... If I hadn't, the TARDIS might've blown up and that wouldn't done at all!"  
Rip didn't like this too much. It seemed suspicious. "If you'd let my mechanic take a look, I'm sure he'd be more than qualified to assist in any repairs."  
He'd figured that by sending Jax in, along with an 'assistant', he'd be able to get some more information.  
"Mm, I appreciate that, but as I've already said, the TARDIS is far more advanced than what any of your crew is familiar with." She replied, wondering if there was another way the Captain could help. "Though, if you have any spare beryllium spheres I could use one. Without a bit of beryllium the TARDIS isn't going anywhere."  
Martin looked highly impressed, wanting very much to see this energy system.   
It had to be fascinating, considering the combination of even more futuristic technology and beryllium. He certainly didn't want to miss out on such an opportunity.  
"I'm afraid not." Rip replied truthfully, never having heard of beryllium being used in this way. He became more suspicious. "Where are you from, out of curiosity?"  
The Doctor pressed her lips together, preferring not to go into details. "Oh, around. Nowhere you would've heard of, I'm sure."  
"Try me." Rip told her, as Leonard walked behind her and reached to open the TARDIS door.  
He hadn't even bothered trying to be sneaky.  
"Please, don't do that." The Doctor said, turning around to face him.  
Leonard let his hand fall in a relaxed sort of manner. "Why not?"  
The Doctor paused. "A fair question - all right, considering the fact that I'm here uninvited and you are the legendary Waverider crew, I suppose I could let the lot of you take a quick peek inside." She caved in easily, still a bit starstruck. "But, stay in the console area, and please don't touch anything."  
She opened the door, swinging it wide open to reveal the seemingly impossible interior.

  
Ray and Martin both gasped in utter astonishment, Rip blinked in surprise, Amaya looked a hint unsure, while Sara, Mick, and Leonard simply walked inside (they had been through a lot of weird stuff, after all, and this wasn't entirely mind-blowing).  
Jax's jaw dropped as he slowly went inside and turned in a circle. "It's bigger on the inside..."  
"Is it really? Huh, hadn't noticed." The Doctor replied with a smile, relishing the looks on their faces. This part was always good.  
"How're you doin' this?" Mick asked, gesturing around the place. "Some kind of mind trick?"  
"Not at all, simply your basic transdimensional engineering." The Doctor answered simply.  
Mick gave a nod, not that he understood.  
"I'm sorry, what variety of engineering did you say?" Martin asked, eyes shining.  
The Doctor launched into a spiel all about it in great detail, thrilled to get into the nitty-gritty with such a brilliant mind. Ray joining them shortly, enjoying himself.

  
Rip went straight to the console, looking it over. It was rather complicated, with countless buttons and switches. It seemed vaguely familiar, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.   
"You all right?" Sara asked with a frown. "You look upset."  
"I'm fine." Rip lied, brushing a finger against a switch. With that, an image flashed through his brain. But, it was so quick it was like a bolt of lightning - there for only the briefest of moments.  
"What is it?" Sara asked, Rip's face even more pale than usual; he'd gone from looking upset to sickly in a mere instant.  
"Nothing, I told you, I'm fine." Rip insisted weakly, walking away from the console.   
"Right, everybody out." He called out with what he had left of his energy supply, gesturing toward the exit.  
There was a bit of grumbling, but with a bit more coaxing from Rip the crew had left.

Rip had made it clear that as soon as the Doctor could leave, she should.  
His experience in the TARDIS had made him more than a bit uneasy, and left him with countless unanswered questions as he began to have strange memories bubble up.   
Memories which couldn't possibly be his. And, yet, there they were in his brain as if that's where they had been all along.  
It was that TARDIS thing, it had to be - there was something decidedly strange about that ship, and he didn't want it on the Waverider any longer than it already had been.


	2. In Which The Doctor Realises She's Been Alone Too Long

 

The Doctor managed to get her hands on a hamburger, trying to think of the best way to obtain some beryllium - it never had been the easiest thing to come by in its purest form, and she'd need at least six hundred grams in order to repair the broken sphere. A brand new one would've been ideal, but the chances of getting her hands on one would be difficult.  
Why the Time Lords hadn't found a more sustainable energy source, she didn't know.

  
Mick had joined her in the kitchen, grabbing another beer.  
The Doctor asked if she could have one, and Mick had taken a second bottle from the machine.  
He came over to her, handing it to her by the neck of the bottle.   
It had gone great with the food, and she made a mental note to have the combination again in the future.  
"I used to work in a mechanic shop way back when, though I doubt there's anything in that TARDIS of yours I'd be familiar with," Mick began in his growly voice, leaning his behind against the countertop and opening his own beer. "But, if you need any heavy lifting or anything done, just let me know."  
She was cute, and he had nothing to do, so it just made sense to offer his services.  
The Doctor gave a nod, knowing she wouldn't need physical assistance. "Kind of you to offer, though I should be able to manage all right, thanks. I might not look it, but I can bench six and a half stone."  
Mick shrugged, having no idea what that translated into when it came to pounds, but it didn't sound like all that much. "Suit yourself."   
He picked up the package of Tim Tam's which had been sitting unopened, remembering that she'd mentioned them earlier, and handed the chocolate biscuits to her.  
It wasn't a big deal to him, they weren't his.  
The Doctor beamed. "Really? Thanks!" She gladly accepted the treats. "Y'know, the last time I had these must've been... 1967. At a picnic with Hana Brejchová. Now, she was lovely! Traveled with her a good while."  
She sniffled, wiped away a tear, looking terribly lonely.   
Mick didn't know what to say to this, and merely grunted.   
"Sorry, I've been traveling by myself for too long..." The Doctor admitted, hating not being able to cope.   
She could either suffer the nearly crippling solitude, or the eventual loss of beloved companions - whether to old age, change of circumstances, or to her failure to protect them.  
No matter which choice was made, it would always end the same way. With the Doctor being completely alone.   
If only humans were heartier, with better longevity...  
"Oh, I've been there. People aren't meant to be alone like that. Learnt that one the hard way." Mick shared, not having planned on giving any details of himself away.   
There was only one person who ever had really gotten to know him, and that was Leonard.  
Leonard was more than just a friend. He was family.   
And, during the points where Mick hadn't had Leonard around, his life had tended to suck more than usual.  
There was one specific time which stood out, where he'd been alone for nearly two years; that kind of isolation gets into your brain, seeps into your very core. Messes you up.  
It didn't help that most people automatically wrote him off as a dangerous thug and wanted nothing to do with him.   
Not that he could blame them - he'd believed that was all he could ever be for the longest time, and even Mick hadn't wanted anything to do with himself.  
That on its own had caused him spiral down into numerous depressive episodes in the past.  
Sure, he'd been a thug, but even at his worst he'd been more than that.  
"You've gotta find yourself a partner, someone worth your time who won't end up leaving." Mick told her, finishing off his beer. "That type is hard to come by, but they're out there."  
The Doctor wished that were possible, but it just wasn't.  
Despite trying to cover up the sadness this last comment had evoked, her emotion came through.  
Mick blinked, wondering if he ought to have kept his mouth shut.  
The Doctor gestured to the Tim Tam's. "Thanks again." She said, getting up from her seat at the table. "Excuse me, I should have a talk with your captain."  
And, with that, she went to find him.

 

 


	3. In Which The Doctor Speaks With Captain Hunter (And, Learns A Lot)

Rip sat in his office, meeting with Nate, who hadn't been well lately - his ability to 'steel up' seemed to have gone dormant and his hemophilia had returned.  
This had been made clear after Nate had become injured during their efforts to put right yet another anachronism.  
He'd been on strict bedrest for the past week, much to his chagrin.  
Nate had already read most of the books on the Waverider, and he was left with the worst looking ones to read as he was laid up in bed.  
Naturally, he was quite bored.  
Which was why he was currently standing in Rip's office.  
"Look, I'm fine, really." Nate began almost desperately, when Rip gave him a highly disbelieving look. "All right, I'm not _fine_ fine, but I'm okay. I'm not completely useless."  
Rip couldn't wholeheartedly agree, but didn't voice this. "For now, you need to focus on healing. You nearly died, and your injuries are still serious. You should be resting in bed right now, not disputing your physical condition."  
Nate made a frustrated noise, even if he knew Rip was probably right. "Can't I at lea-"  
He was cut off by a melodic knock at the door.

  
"Please, take at least another day or two, and then we can talk about you being up and about the ship. All right?" Rip told him softly, knowing this wasn't at all easy for Nate.  
Nate blew out a breath, and agreed even if he wasn't happy about it. Then, he went over and opened the door to reveal the Doctor.  
He cocked his head, looked back toward Rip, then back to her with a friendly smile and let to go to his room.  
"How can I help you?" Rip asked a bit snappishly, before feeling the need to apologise. "Sorry, that was rude of me."  
The Doctor looked around his office, which was rather different than the rest of the ship. "That's all right, I can't blame you for not being happy to see me..." She told him, tucking hair behind one ear.  
Rip leaned back in his chair, just looking at her.  
She was inexplicable; her presence on the ship combined with Gideon's inability to help place her at all, other than the discovery of her being non-human.  
Rip didn't know what to make of any of this.

  
"You cut the crew's time in the TARDIS pretty short." The Doctor remarked, supposing that there must have been something to have caused him to make that call. "And, you seem less annoyed and more rattled." She added thoughtfully, walking fully into the office, hands in her pockets. "What happened?"  
Rip cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"  
"What happened in the TARDIS, Captain?" The Doctor repeated gently, looking at him carefully.  
He blinked quickly, a nervous habit he couldn't help and despised. "I don't know what you mean." He lied, fairly certain he was being convincing.  
The Doctor sighed, almost disappointedly.  
Rip licked his lower lip. "Your ship, it..." He started, wondering what had happened. How was he supposed to explain it? "It..."  
The Doctor waited patiently, nodding encouragingly.  
This seemed important to her, not that Rip could figure out why.

  
"The thing is, when I touched the ship, yes I know, you said not to, but I did. When I touched it... Images flashed through my mind, all at once, like a massive instantaneous download." Rip tried, knowing it sounded insane.  
The Doctor looked at him strangely, the need to know more written all over her face.  
"What did your TARDIS do to my brain, Doctor?" Rip demanded, frustration palpable in his tone. "What do you want here?"  
"I've already told you, I ended up on the Waverider by accident. I never meant to come here." She answered, trying to be reassuring. "And, the TARDIS didn't do a thing to you. I promise."  
Rip scoffed. "What happened in there wasn't nothing!"  
"No, I don't think it was." She agreed, surprising him. "What was it that you saw?"  
Rip frowned, wondering where to begin. There had been so much in that incredibly short moment that he'd seen. That had poured itself into his mind.  
"There was a girl... A gorgeous, ginger woman. Scottish." He'd started with this, because there had been something incredible about her. Something profound.  
The Doctor swallowed. "What was her name?"  
Rip took a breath. "Er, Amy... How do I know that?! There's no reason for me to know that." His voice was filled with confusion. "I've got all this information in my head, like someone else's life memories are now mine!"  
He looked miserable. "And, it's not only that, but there's emotions attached to them!"

  
The Doctor wanted to be able to make this simple, to be able to explain what must be happening to him and have him understand and accept it easily.  
"I think I know what happened." She told him, working out an explanation in her head.  
"Yes?" Rip prompted hastily, waiting for an answer. And, he hoped it was a good one.  
The Doctor clicked her tongue. "Well, see, the thing is that sometimes life gets complicated. Really complicated. And, yours, well, it's more on the complicated end of complications." She began, causing Rip's face to contort in confusion.  
"You're right, those memories aren't your own. But, they do, or rather did, belong to someone very close to you." She tried carefully. "I traveled with your parents, before... Well, the point is, that memories are far more than just what they seem - they are part of a person's soul. And, something happened to your parents, something that sent them back in time and away from me which left a part of them behind. It's been living on in the TARDIS for a long time now."  
The Doctor's voice was strained, emotional.  
"When you came in, your father's memories must have meshed with yours. It's exceptionally rare, but it does happen." She finished. "That it happened as you touched the TARDIS was a fluke."

  
Rip was silent, working out what he thought of all of this.  
"You look exactly like him, you know." The Doctor said. "But, you've probably heard that a lot."  
"Not really, my father passed away a couple of months after I was born, along with my mother." Rip told her, feeling worn out. "Shot after becoming hostages at a bank."  
The Doctor swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
Rip could tell she meant it. "Look, I don't know what to say here... This has all been more than a bit unbelievable. I don't know what to think of any of this."  
He got up from his chair, walking over to the door and opening it. "If you could just go back to your ship for the meantime, I have a lot of work to do."  
The Doctor nodded. "I understand, Captain."

After she'd left, Rip sat back at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He'd developed a nasty migraine and was hoping that all of this was a simple nightmare.  
Thinking back to his childhood, he tried to recall the few pictures that he'd had of his parents, the ones that had been lost when he'd been moved from one foster home to another.  
He wondered if the woman in these new memories matched the one in the photographs. He thought that she could be.  
But, even if she seemed to be, memories weren't always reliable.  
He could be unconsciously remembering the photographs that way because he wanted this to be true.  
Because, if it was, then these new memories were of his mother. He'd finally have something real to think of.  
It was true you couldn't miss what you hadn't ever had, but not ever having it at all was maybe worse in a way.  
He'd never missed his mum and dad because he'd never known them. Instead, it was a different kind of pain, one he couldn't label.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had wanted to tell Rip more, give him the full truth about his parents. But, he wasn't ready to know.  
Still, it was difficult to tell just when he would be, or if it would happen while she was still there.  
As she sat on the stairs in the console room of the TARDIS, the Doctor yawned.  
She didn't need to sleep for the most part, but the feeling of exhaustion was still making itself felt - that tended to happen when she was alone for this long.  
The Doctor headed to her room, where she considered her current situation a while before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, as Ray worked a little more on his suit, Martin kept him company.  
They discussed the TARDIS at great length, coming up with varying theories about the inside-outside size difference and how the beryllium might be used for power.  
"You know, I wonder if it would be possible to incorporate beryllium into the suit." Ray said thoughtfully. "I mean, there are times when I could definitely use an extra power boost..."  
Martin shook his head. "I doubt that beryllium would be a dependable source of energy whe it comes to your suit. It's not as if we have any on hand, not to mention the difficulty of maintaining a source."   
Ray sat down the tools he'd been using, taking a drink from his water bottle. "Unless there was a way we could encourage it to regrow itself over specific time periods." He said, pondering the notion. "I mean, it's definitely plausible."  
Martin smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's a great idea, it really is, Dr. Palmer." He told Ray, who thanked him. "I'm not entirely certain that beryllium is the answer you're currently searching for, however I would be most interested in any results should you pursue this avenue."  
Ray looked his suit over.   
"The truth is, I'm not sure what to do to improve the booster pack." He admitted, disappointed in himself. "It's not that bad, honestly, but I know I can improve it."  
Martin gave him a knowing look.  
It wasn't about the suit, and they both knew it.  
Ray was always needing to prove himself, and if he could make the suit even better, then he would succeed in that. For a little while, at least.  
Martin had been the exact same way when he'd been younger, and it had brought him only stress and unhappiness.  
He'd nearly lost his wife to his constant pursual of ascending to higher levels of accomplishment.  
His reasons may have been different than Ray's, but the need to prove himself was the same.  
"I'm sure you can." Martin agreed, not wanting to quash his ambition. "Of course, it is nearly time for dinner. I think a break is in order."  
Ray would have preferred to keep working, but knew if he did that Martin would worry about him.  
"I guess I am getting kind of hungry." He said, taking his work apron off.  
"Shall I whip up a nice macaroni casserole?" Martin asked.  
He had started cooking since becoming a grandfather, having found himself enjoying preparing meals for his daughter after she'd had the baby.  
Since then, Martin had cooked at least twice a week for the crew, which had turned out to be a real treat for everyone.

The quick meal Martin had started to make had only been meant to feed the two of them, but when the word had spread that he was cooking, everyone except for Rip had shown up.  
Even Nate, who was still limping a bit and walking slowly.  
Martin had gone and made a full meal for the group, creating not only the casserole, but a salad and even a batch of cocoanut caramel brownies.  
It had been a delicious meal.  
"Okay, have you been taking cooking classes or something? Because, your food just keeps getting better." Sara complimented Martin, who blushed. "This is five star restaurant quality food right here."  
"Thank-you Sara, that's very kind of you to say. I'm touched." Martin replied, very glad that he was able to provide his friends with something they enjoyed so much. "And, yes, actually I have."  
He had been spending more time away from them in the past six months or so, though he was adamant that he stayed on with the crew. It was extremely important to him.  
Sara was about to say something else, when Nate accidentally dropped his water goblet.  
It smashed on the floor, making a mess.  
Nate immediately began clearing it up, a shard of glass slicing into his skin as he did so.  
He inspected his now bleeding thumb, and removed the small piece of glass.  
Amaya, who had been sitting to his right, grabbed a napkin and passed it to him.  
Nate wrapped it around his thumb, not too worried about it.  
After all, it was only a small cut.  
Not that the others looked at it that way.  
But, then, that was generally the case with anyone who'd learnt of his condition.  
"It's only a tiny cut, no big deal." Nate assured them.  
Sara frowned in concern. "You sure it's fine?"  
Nate refrained from heaving a sigh. "Yeah, totally. If it was worse, than I might have a problem, but little cuts and scrapes aren't any worse for me than they are for you. Honest."

  
Ever since he'd been injured, they'd been treating him like an infant.  
He could appreciate that they cared, though it was a bit hard to take.   
However, Nate knew that his injury had been bad enough to merit that kind of worry.  
"I'm good." He added, trying to quell any stress he'd created.   
He started to go back to cleaning up,when he heard a chorus of negativity about it.  
"Really, don't worry about it, just relax and eat the rest of your supper." Ray encouraged, trying not to embarass him.  
Nate got to his feet and found himself feeling a bit dizzy.  
He sat down, and went back to his meal, as everyone tried their best not to make any more fuss.  
"Has anyone seen Rip since this afternoon?" Sara asked.

  
Nobody had.  
She pressed her lips together, unable to understand what had bothered him so much earlier.  
The conversation grew quieter, before everyone stopped talking altogether, as the meal went on.

After everyone had finished eating, Leonard had gone to Mick's room.  
"Some interesting stuff in that ship Blondie has.." Leonard remarked, casually leaning against the back of the door, arms crossed over his chest.  
"I guess." Mick said, sitting down on the end of his bed. "Something pique your interest?"  
Leonard pulled up his sleeve, revealing some sort of brown leather wrist-strap. "A few things, though this was all I could manage." He sounded disappointed.  
Mick's brows lifted as he bacame intrigued. "And, that would be...?"  
Leonard undid the two fasteners, flipping the case open to reveal some sort of device which had a few buttons and a small triangular screen in one of the corners.  
"No idea." He admitted, looking it over. "But, I have a feeling about it."  
Mick made a grunt. He didn't seem all that impressed.

  
"Fine, if you're not interested in this, maybe you _will_ be interested in the fact that she carries a diamond that has to be about 10 carats around her neck." Leonard remarked, looking down at the floor. "I caught a glimpse of it as she was talking with the geek squad."  
This was quite a bit more interesting to Mick, who perked up a bit.  
It had been a long time since they'd lifted anything all that noteworthy, and this would be a challenge. And, challenging was good.  
"What do you say?" Leonard asked, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "Are you in?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty, it's been a while since I've written anything with an actual story, so please forgive any weak bits...
> 
> This is also more of an ambitious piece, with there being far more characters than I've ever dealt with before.  
> I'm trying to ensure that each character is included enough, and is written properly. It's proving a bit of a juggling act, but it's all good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for taking time out of your life to check it out. You're awesome!


End file.
